Loving Him
by Erinn1197
Summary: The hardest thing is watching someone you love, love someone else Semi-Companion piece to Accidents Happen


_AN- Pre Accidents Happen._

She was perfect.

And I hated her for it.

She had no flaws. She was kind and caring. She was an amazing seeker. She was a friendly person. She had an outgoing personality. She was the top of her year. She was dating the most eligible bachelor, James Sirius Potter.

James Sirius Potter was quite easily the love of my life. Ever since I first saw him at a Ministry Ball, at the ripe young age of eight, I knew that he was the man I wanted to be with. We were meant to be together. We were the children of two powerful people, his father being the Harry Potter and mine being the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot. We were meant to be. I held his attention for the longest time too. In his first few years at Hogwarts, James Potter was a wild child. He liked to have fun and so did I. We were two peas in a pod. We used to always cross paths at parties, becoming braver with every drink we took.

Then she happened.

Isabelle Steins, one of the resident nerds of Hogwarts. She was second in our year, trailing closely behind some Ravenclaw. Isabelle didn't have a life outside of schoolwork and Quidditch. I didn't even know she knew what a boy was, let alone the attractive ones.

Yet, suddenly, James was no longer attending parties. Instead he spent his free time in the library with her, studying. Studying! The boy who used to get drunk on Tuesday nights was now trading in the booze for books. All for a girl.

Then he started taking her out. Then they started dating. Then everything started spiraling out of control for me. James was supposed to be the love of _my_ life, not hers.

"Blair!"

"Hmm?"

I pulled myself out of my dark thoughts as my best friend, Grace Brown, snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"You're doing it again." Grace said.

I looked in front of me to see James and Isabelle cuddling on one of the common room couches in front of me. I scowled. Their public display of affection was sickening to me.

"I need to break them up." I said.

"Oh, please Blair, you're being dramatic." Grace sighed, flipping her brown curls over her shoulder. "They've only been dating for like a month. They might not even make it through O.W.L.S."

"I doubt that. Look at her. She's like the poster child for perfect girlfriend. Good grades, good study habits, doesn't get into trouble." I growled.

"And then there's you. Average grades, hardly studies, always getting into trouble for partying." Grace said with a sassy eye roll. "No wonder James chose Isabelle over you."

"You know, you're a shit friend." I snapped. "Besides, boys are supposed to like danger. James Potter was never one to sit on the sidelines and watch. He always wants to play."

Grace ignored my rude comment and giggled with excitement, clapping her hands together like a small child.

"Ooo, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Make Isabelle Stein's life a living hell."

I looked over at the cuddling couple and gave them a small smirk. They may look happy now but let the games begin.

Bribing house elves was one of the easiest things I've ever done. Give them a Galleon and they'll do anything for you. The house elf who introduced herself as Mimi was eager to do whatever I asked. I handed her the piece of gold and a small vial of clear liquid.

"Make sure this gets into Isabelle Stein's drink. Okay?" I said.

"Mimi will get right on it!" The elf squeaked, taking off

I walked out of the kitchens. Grace was waiting by the door for me.

"What did you do?" Grace asked.

"You'll see." I simply responded.

We walked into the Great Hall and took our seats at the Gryffindor table. James and the bitch walked in a few moments after us and sat a few seats down from us. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she scooped some eggs onto her plate. I watched gleefully as she reached for her cup and took a sip. I could only hope Mimi got it in the right drink.

"Belle are you okay?" Albus Potter asked.

"Yeah, my drink tasted a little odd." Isabelle responded.

Yes! Thank you, Mimi, for following directions.

"Al, did you know that I still sleep with a stuffed animal?" Isabelle blurted out.

"What the…"

"Oh my Merlin." Isabelle's hand flew up to try and cover her mouth.

"James, you sound like a dying cow when you snore."

"Oi!" James cried out.

Isabelle stared at James, complete horror in her eyes.

"Eating green beans make me gassy." Isabelle continued to blurt out. "I think your cousin Molly is a stuck up bint."

"This is priceless." I giggled.

"This is what you did?" Grace asked while laughing.

I nodded my head and slipped out the empty vial.

"I had a house elf slip some Veritaserum into her drink." I said. "I was able to swipe some of it from Daddy."

"Oh my Merlin! That shit is like under lock and key by the Ministry." Grace gasped.

"Exactly." I smirked.

"I sometimes wear granny panties."

Grace and I snickered at Isabelle's embarrassing comments.

"I shagged James last night."

Grace continued to laugh but I stopped dead in my tracks. He shagged that little slag last night? How? I abruptly stood up from the table and quickly made my way out of the Great Hall. Grace trailed behind me.

"Blair, what's wrong?"

"He shagged her." I snapped. "Time for part two."

I made my way up to Gryffindor Tower, angrily shouting the password at the Fat Lady. I heard Grace offer an apology for my behavior as I stormed through the common room and over to the girls' staircase.

"Grace!" I yelled.

Grace offered one more apology to the Fat Lady before darting over to my side. I stormed up the staircase and into Isabelle's dorm. Luckily for me, everyone was at breakfast. I walked over to Isabelle's bed and found her shower caddy. I dug around until I found her shampoo and conditioner. I pulled some vials out of my pocket and poured it into the bottles.

"I feel like you have a whole potion closet in your robes." Grace said.

"I have revenge in my pocket." I said, walking over to Isabelle's dresser.

I pulled draws open until I found her knickers. I pulled another bottle out of my robes and sprinkled it all over. I rustled her knickers around, making the red powder disappear. I closed the draw and walked over to her dresser. I picked up her hairbrush and pulled my wand out of my pocket. I whispered my spell and gently placed the hairbrush back where it belonged. I motioned for Grace to follow and we quickly left the dorm before anyone noticed we were in there.

"Let's see how much James likes her by tomorrow morning."

"What the hell!"

The morning screams of Isabelle Stein was music to my ears. It was my warning sign to let me know that my potions were successful. I crept out of my bed and walked over to the door. I slowly opened it and peeked outside. The door to Isabelle's dorm was open so I walked over and stood in the doorway. I snickered when I got a sight of Isabelle.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

Isabelle spun around and I could help but laugh. Her hair was patchy and this ugly ass vomit green color. It was a hot and frizzy mess from when she tried to brush it. She had her legs crossed together as if she had to go to the bathroom.

"My shampoo made my hair turn green and it started falling out!" She cried. "My hairbrush is only making matters worse and I think my knickers are going to set me on fire!"

Oh, this was priceless.

"Who would do this to me!" She cried.

"Oh," I laughed. "I could think of a lot of people."

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to frantically fix her hair with her wand.

"Well, you did just start dating James Potter. The most popular guy in school. That might provoke some people." I suggested.

"Well, this person is just evil." Isabelle cried. "First, I have someone slip Veritaserum in my drink yesterday morning and I spilled all my secrets. Then today this happens."

She threw her wand on the ground.

"Nothing is working. James is going to be so embarrassed by me."

"Maybe you should go see Freddy." I suggested, just trying to get her to leave her dorm. "He's so good with all that pranking stuff that he might be able to reverse it for you."

"You're right." Isabelle said with a smile. "Thanks Blair."

You are not welcome.

I gave her a fake smile and turned back towards my dorm. I ran inside, dashing over to Grace's bed.

"Grace!" I yelled, shaking her by the shoulder. "Grace, get up."

"What is it?" She mumbled, rolling over. "Is the dorm on fire?"

"What, no." I said. "Hurry up and get some decent clothes on. I got Isabelle to go downstairs and publicly humiliate herself. Be quick. I don't want to miss any of it."

"You really are a cold-hearted bitch." Grace mumbled, rolling out of bed.

"Yeah, well, being a nice push over doesn't get you anywhere in life." I shot back.

I turned on my heel and ran out of the room. I flew down the stairs and plopped myself down on the couch. James was already down in the common room, sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace as he talked to his cousin. Perfect. A sly smile crept up on my face. Everything was falling into place.

I walked the staircase for Isabelle. Grace came down before her and took a seat next to me. Isabelle came down shortly after Grace. Her head was down, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. She was clearly embarrassed by her appearance and I got a thrill out of it. I watched gleefully as the younger students whispered and some even pointed at her.

Isabelle quickly made her way over to James and Freddy. James looked up at her, his expression very shocked.

"What happened to you?" I heard James asked.

"I don't know." Isabelle whispered. "Something was wrong with my shampoo and hairbrush."

"Yeah, looks like a cruel prank." Freddy suggested.

Isabelle looked like she was close to tears. A tiny part of me was saying that I should feel bad and confess to my actions but the majority of me was proud by what I did.

"Well, you could be bald and wearing a potato sack and I would still think you're beautiful." James said, holding his arms out.

Isabelle's upset face formed a smile and she crawled into the chair with him. James wrapped his arms around Isabelle and held her close, gently kissing her forehead. I could feel the excitement leave my body and my face went from grinning to a scowl. This was not how things were supposed to work out. James was supposed to go back to being shallow and fun. He was supposed to turn back to Party James and dump her pathetic looking ass.

"Looks like your plan failed." Grace said, looking back at the cuddling couple.

"How about you just shut up Grace." I snapped, glaring at the happy couple.

I jumped out of my seat and ran up the girls' staircase. I barged into my dorm room and flopped down on my bed, letting the tears stream down my face

It hurts.

 _To see him giving the same love and attention you want from him to someone else over and over again. To know that he's fully capable to show you that love, but he just didn't choose you, and he kept on not choosing you. I think, that's what hurts the most. *_

Watching James love someone else broke my heart. It was painful, watching someone I've loved for so long love someone else. Knowing that he will never love me back.

Knowing that I'm not her.

Knowing that I'm not good enough.

 _Author's Note- Just a quick little one-shot. What do you guys think about Blair's POV? What do you guys think about Blair? If you've read my story Accidents Happen what do you think of this Blair compared to that Blair?_

 _I hoped you guys liked this little story and I can't wait to read your reviews on it!_

 _*The quote was a direct quote from Tumblr by Cynthia Go_

 _XOXO_


End file.
